mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Flinty Flakes/Tip Dump
Tips that I use in my games. I probably use more, but these are the ones I came up with. # Avoid top-tiers with all your heart and soul. Especially dragons and black dragons. ' # '''Avoid sharks, gators, mammoths, and spiders/spider nests. They have an annoying tendency to kill you easily, almost kill you easily, or team with someone else who can kill you easily. ' # '''If you see a predator, run. Even if its on the edge of the screen, run. # Try to stay near a whirlpool/burrow. You can run into it if anything happens. ' # '''AVOID THE LAVA. It kills you. ESPECIALLY avoid the lava if there’s a Black Dragon in the game. Those kill you too. I'm aware that Black Dragons are easy to tailbite, but black dragons I've seen are good at the arcane knowledge of 'turning in circles'. Anyways, you can attack them, but eh. ' # 'Something you should be wary of is clans. Clans have a Letter before their names, such as GD. Clans of top-tiers or clan foxes should be avoided, although all clans generally are bad news (Normal clans are not all that bad. Any fool with a tag is not evil. What's annoying is when they start teaming). Especially avoid clan foxes if there is a critter who can eat you nearby and you wish to hide in a hole. ' # '''I’d recommend staying in one area, preferably near a whirlpool or a hole. This way, you can hide if something comes along, and you know the terrain. # Avoid mud and ice if you cannot move proficiently on them. # Yetis are good for the arctic, but weak outside of it. T-rexes are generally pretty good, but I see it as a little underpowered. Crabs die to teams (especially whales) and aren't all that great, krakens are good as long as you stay away from the shore, and dragons are really good. Keep this in mind when choosing your apex. # On the kraken note, stay away from beaches or other such borders. A lot of predators hang out near them, and they just love pulling ocean animals out of the water, thus draining thirst. Things like boas and orcas can push/pull you out too. Getting pushed into water and then not being able to move is common as well. # If hiding in a whirlpool, when low on thirst, press W, dive around till semi-low on air, then come back in. This recharges thirst while still making you unable to be hit. # Are you playing in the ocean? KEEP AWAY from diving particles unless you know what it is and it is not a predator. Especially keep away from diving particles with green or red ovals near them(kraken or crab), a dot beside the 4 normal dots(Orca or whale), a dragonfly diving pattern (T-rex) or with orange triangles near them(Shark). Dive and run to the nearest whirlpool if these are sighted and they can eat you. # Pushing 2 snowballs together in the Arctic makes a bunch of blackberries and acorns. Do this as much as possible. ''' # '''Do not hang out near healing stones with dive particles underneath them. Chances of one of them being a predator=99.9%. # Do not waste abilities on snails, ducks, or other such NPCs. Seeing if huge snails are octopi is an exception. # Anything out of the usual in an ocean biome is likely an octopus. Examples include: Very small whirlpools, land animals in the middle of the ocean, anything that isn’t a player moving or turning (Such as kelp or starfish), whirlpools or health stones generated suspiciously close to each other, or extremely big snails/health stones. Animals that should be your prey or your equal chasing you are also likely octopi. # NEVER team with anyone bigger than you. They are using the team to coax you out of your hole or hiding place. They will then eat you. Alliances with smaller critters are generally pointless, and they get eaten anyway. Basically, don’t team. # Do not say obnoxious things in chat. Only chat if securely in a hole/whirlpool. # If you want to get into the arctic, choose mouse and run into the arctic while mostly leveled up. Finish in the arctic and start your new life as a snow hare. ''' # '''The arctic does not have a whole lot of people in it. While you may come across a wolverine or a sabertooth, it's generally pretty safe up there. Due to the snowballs, you level up very fast in the arctic. Playing here until you reach Apex is generally a good strategy. Category:Blog posts